


This Is How I’d Do It

by prohibitiongirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, bucky writes you a letter, even if nobody requests it lol, i hate tagging things, maybe there'll be a second chapter??? comment if u want one, rating is explicit because, short and kinda smutty, that is more intense, there will probably be a second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/pseuds/prohibitiongirl
Summary: Bucky leaves you a letter with an invitation to his room at the end.





	This Is How I’d Do It

Sweetest Y/N,

I couldn’t help but take a look at your browsing history when I saw your phone left unlocked on the counter the other day. To my surprise I found that you had several different tabs open that I discovered were stories about me and Y/N, which I learned stands for ‘your name.’ Some of these stories are unfinished -- WIPs, I believe they’re called -- and some of them were shorter. But all of them had one thing in common: they were sexual. I only got through one of these stories before I came all over my hand and chest and had to take a long shower.

The one that I read was about the first time between me and Y/N. Assuming you were imagining you as Y/N, I’m going to tell you how our first time would _really_ go.

I’d have to do my very best to ensure that you’d want to do it again and again and again because I just know once I feel you around me I’m going to be insatiable. And the Bucky in the story was not trying his best.

An important part of sex for me is the build up and fictional Bucky completely ignored that. He started really rough right away with two fingers. I would start with one and move it slowly in search for the spot that would make you beg for more. And doll, you better be prepared to do a lot of begging. You’ve gotta beg for a second and third finger and if you do it good enough then I’ll give you my cock. But I’ll still go so slowly that it will annoy you and you’ll whine for me to hurry it up but I won’t because we’ve got all night. Eventually I won’t be able to take anymore of my own teasing and I’ll press right into you until I can’t go any further. You’ll feel so full, doll. That story was right about one thing -- the serum did make _everything_ bigger.

What happens after my cock is in you, you ask? Do I continue to take my time or do I fuck you hard into the mattress? Do we switch positions or do we stick to the traditional? You’ll have to find out. I would love for you to come to my room at eight tonight so you can see for yourself. 

Bucky


End file.
